Sasuke Doesn't Know About The Birds And The Bees
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: Sequal to "Caught" "Sasuke Uchiha wants to restore his clan and yet he doesn't know how babies are made." "Don't you just order them out of a book or something?" He grumbled irratedly as his scowl got wider. R


**Sasuke Doesn't Know About The Birds And The Bees**

**(Sequel to "Caught")**

**Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto age: 14**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

A frown stretched down his face as his eyebrows scrunched. He couldn't believe this. He didn't think there'd be another moment in his life where this urge to kill Kakashi would have been any stronger. So he had caught him _touching _Sakura. That didn't mean he had to go and do _this _to him. He was about to go insane if he had to go through another minute! Plus, he hadn'teven bothered with Sakura since then. Two months. Two whole months and he hadn't even glanced at her unless necessary. His curiosity had been settled and he felt no need to continue leading her on. So why oh _why _was his sensei punishing him?

"Teme, I think I found it!" The annoying voice screamed, causing the Uchiha who was sitting on his bed, across the room, to grit his teeth in aggravation. Oh yes, Kakashi had not only rearranged the tent pairing, but also the hotel pairings too. While he and Sakura got their own rooms, he and Naruto had the _share. _That's right, _share._The one thing the Uchiha would rather die then do with his dobe of a friend. "We're going to have so much fun! Look what I brought!" Naruto said with excitement as he ran over to his best friend and jumped on the bed, causing the two of them bounce slightly. Sasuke glared.

"Personal space, dobe! Your beds over there!" Sasuke hissed, pointing at the bed that he had taken the liberty to push all the way on the other side of the room. Naruto had tried to protest but that Uchiha was just so determined at that moment in time.

"Ch. I don't know how Sakura could stand to stay in a room with you. Your as sour as an old man." Naruto murmured, shaking his head. Sasuke glared at the blond.

"Are you planning on moving?" The Uchiha gritted out in the lowest of voices. Anyone else who would have heard him would have been frightened but not the number one knuckle headed ninja.

"Not anytime soon, Teme. I have something to show you. I heard Kakashi-Sensei over talking with Iruka-Sensei and well, I didn't hear the whole conversation but Kakashi-Sensei said something about you being curious about woman." Naruto took a moment to stop and smirk at the Uchiha, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Sasuke glanced at him in annoyance, but inside he cringed. Kakashi had _told _people about the incident?! "So, being the good friend I am, I snuck into a magazine store and brought this for our man to man time." Naruto explained, nudging the Uchiha playfully with his elbow. Sasuke glared at Naruto for his action and literally slammed him off the bed, causing the blond to shriek as he hit the floor.

"Don't touch me dobe."

"Your such a bastard sometimes! You know that?!" The blue eyed male yelled, pulling himself off the ground and back onto Sasuke's bed, frowning all the while. "Now listen, Teme. I'm going to open the magazine now and your going to be nice to me because I'm about to open your eyes to the miracles of li- Ouch! Teme!" Naruto screamed as he rubbed his head, sprawled out on the ground again. That time had really hurt, since he had landed on his head first. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the idiot.

"Didn't Kakashi teach you not to fall for the same thing twice?" His smart Alec remark only received a glare from his blond team mate. Yanking his body off the ground and climbing back into the bed for the _second _time, Naruto only slitted his eyes at the dark eyed boy before him.

"Do you want to see this magazine or not?"

"No" Naruto's eyes widened at the Uchiha. He couldn't believe that Sasuke had just said 'no' to looking at such a magazine.

"I thought you were curious!?" Naruto shrieked, gritting his teeth. He had gone through so much trouble to get that stupid magazine for Sasuke. _So _much trouble.

"I already fed my curiosity about a woman's chest." The Uchiha murmured out, half embarrassed at his confession and half annoyed. Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow but then smirked.

"Just the chest?"

"Yea"

"Nothing else?"

"...No"

"There's more, Teme." It was now Sasuke's turn to look at his team mate with a raised eyebrow. More? How could there possibly be more?

"What do you mean?" He asked, now interested in what the dobe had to say. Naruto chuckled at his friend before shaking his head. _The _Sasuke Uchiha didn't know about a girls most private area. For once, there was something he knew that Sasuke didn't and at the moment Naruto was gloating inwardly.

"Well, the most sensitive and sacred area on a girl are their 'lower lips'." Naruto explained, nodding his head to his own words. Sasuke rose an eyebrow. Lower lips? What was he talking about? Was there even a such thing? Sasuke stared at the blond as if he had two heads. He seriously doubted his dobe was telling the truth. Plus, wouldn't he have noticed them on Sakura if Naruto was telling the truth about this? It had to be made up... Unless Sakura didn't have lower lips. Maybe that was it.

Naruto noticed the confusion written on his friends face and smirked. "We have a penis."

"Really? When'd you figure that out, dobe?" Sasuke's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes. He had had enough of this. Standing up from the bed and throwing his arms up in the air, Sasuke stretched. "I'm going to take a walk." He murmured, shuffling towards the door and he buried his hands into his pockets. Naruto's eyes widened.

"W-Wait Sasuke, I'm not done!" But it was already too late, Sasuke had already shut the door behind him. "Stupid Uchiha." He murmured under his breath with a sigh.

* * *

Lower lips. Sasuke snorted inwardly, leaning against the wall of the hotel. The floors were dirty with dust and sand, probably from peoples shoes and since it was such a low class place there probably wasn't anyone to clean after the guests. The place didn't even have conditioning, guess it's a good this it wasn't that hot during this time of year.

Sasuke growled. He couldn't get Naruto's words out of his head.

_"There's more, Teme." _How could there possibly be more? Girls weren't that Different from guys were they? There chest is the only thing that stands out a side from a guy. Well, except for their curves and how how fragile they were, but other wise it's their breasts and he already got his full of them. Well maybe not his full of them, but he got to touch them.

_"Well, the most sensitive and sacred area on a girl are their 'lower lips'." _Sakura's breasts seemed pretty sensitive, is it possible that theirs something more that's above them when it came to sensitivity? If so, he could have Sakura melting in his hands, begging and pleading, even _squirming._Sasuke's eyed widened at his thoughts. What was wrong with him? He didn't even know where that came from.

Suddenly, the urge to go to Sakura again came over him.

* * *

Sakura sighed for the fifth time in two minutes as she examined herself in the mirror. It was well past ten at night and she wasn't even close to ready for bed. She was wide awake and her thoughts were drifting.

Tugging on a strand of her hair she smiled weakly at herself, feeling empty. "Sakura Haruno, you are the most stunning, beautifulest girl any guy could lay their eyes on. You've got outstanding green eyes and the most uniquely gorgeous hair color in the world. Anyone would die to hold you in their arms!" She told herself brightly, smiling fully at herself, but slowly her smile faded into a saddened frown as she continued to look into the mirror. Then she snorted at herself. "If that's so then why doesn't Sasuke want me?" She asked herself angrily, getting mad at herself for no real reason.

It had been two months since he had touched her. Two months and nothing else had happened besides him distancing himself from her. She truly thought that they had connected for once; that maybe something would come out of it, even if it would have been a small smirk her way every once in a while she would have been happy with it. But Sasuke Uchiha was Sasuke Uchiha. A living ice cube. She sighed.

"A living ice cube that I fell for. Smart move Sakura." She scolded herself in the mirror. She had hoped that Kakashi would have forgotten and kept their arrangements the same. If he would have, she believed, then things might have been different. He might have wanted to touch her more, making it a routine and slowly he might have began to say a little more every time or smirked a few times for her. Something. _Anything_.

But now she felt empty. So empty it hurt. She wanted him to want her. It had been so great to wake up in his arms that morning. To be able to look over her shoulder and see his sleeping face. The way she snuggled her back further against his chest and sighed as his warmth had battled with hers had been a dream come true.

Sakura Frowned at the thought of what happened after that. Right when he woke up he pulled away, looked at her for no longer then three seconds and then climbed out of the tent. That was the end of it. He never asked to do it again, never said thank you, not even a smile or a few extra words to show he cared. _Nothing._

Sakura gripped the counter top as she gritted her teeth. Did he hate her so much that he would leave her like this? These feelings were uncontrollable and awful. What a jerk that Uchiha was!

"Although" She started with a sigh. "I'd do anything for him." She murmured, looking down at the dirty sink before her, feeling tears line her eyes.

_Knock...Knock..._

Sakura took a deep breath. Who could be at the door at this hour?

Slowly, she pushed herself away from the counter and squared her shoulders. Walking over to the door she gently grabbed a hold of the knob and twisted it open. The door squeaked as she pulled it open, probably due to it's old age and how untended to it was. But when the door was wide enough for her to peak out, her eyes widened. But before she could ask him what he was doing there, Sasuke pushed pasted her, shoving her into the room and closing the door.

"Took you long enough. Any longer and I was sure Kakashi would have seen me." He murmured irratatedly, crossing his arms over his chest as he glanced down at his feet.

"S-Sorry" She whispered. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as silence over took the two ninja. She knew all to well that the Uchiha before her wasn't going to talk so easily. He was here for a reason because Sasuke _never_wanted anything with her unless there was a reason. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?" She asked lowly, afraid to have him shoot her down. She wasn't emotionally ready for his mood swings at the moment.

Sasuke glanced at the pink haired girl before him. He couldn't help to notice how troubled and lost she looked. As if she had been thinking about him and wasn't so pleased to see him.

"What are the lower lips?" He mumbled out lowly, trying to hold back the blush that was threatening to over take his features. He had to be cool about this, just as he was about her chest.

"H-huh?!" Sakura squeaked, her eyes widening as she glanced up at the boy before her. D-did he just ask her -

"The stupid dobe told me that besides the breasts, a woman has something else." He stopped for a second, glancing away from the shocked female as he puckered his lips in a spoiled brat kind of way. Mustering up all his strength he asked. "Could you show me...p-please?"

"Huh-I-um-but I-" She tried to speak. She honestly did but at the moment she was out of words and thoughts. _'Sasuke just said please! Sasuke just said please to me! Give him what he wants!' _Was the only thing that was traveling through her head. Taking a deep breath, she turned her back on him.

Sasuke watched her carefully as her trembling body walked away slowly. It only hit him that he should fallow her when he noticed she was heading towards the small bed that was on the other side of the room. Carefully, he lifted each foot with ease, trying to fight back the feeling of anxiousness and curiosity. The way she walked and moved only made him uncomfortable and the way she shivered made him feel in control. This was too much and yet, it wasn't _enough._

Taking a deep breath, Sakura stopped walking once she reached the bed. Was she seriously going to do this? After what happened the last time and how he pulled further away from her afterwards? Sakura smiled sadly at those thoughts. It wasn't that she felt she shouldn't do this because of what happened last time, it was that she felt she should. Last time, he was comanding and mean, only wanting it and determined to get it. This time, it was the same but instead he had asked her. Instead of climbing on top of her and commanding to see, he had _asked _her and that it's self was a change. Maybe these encounters would change things because it already seemed as though it had.

Taking a second to ready herself, Sakura took a few more deep breaths and then finally reached for the small blue Sophi shorts she had on. Tucking her small fingers under the elastic she began to pull the fabric off her body, ignoring the heated gaze the Uchiha was sending her. As the article of clothing slipped off her legs she kicked it away, feeling nervous at the sudden gush of air that hit everywhere except where her panties covered.

Sasuke watched her intently, tracing her movements as she brought her fingers up for the second time and wrapped them in the cloth of her panties, getting ready to pull them down. Was that really where the other area was? It made since but, what was so different about a girl down there?

The second the last piece of clothing was kicked across the room, everything was still and quiet. Sakura kept her gaze down as a blush tainted her cheeks. He was the first one to see this part of her too, besides herself and the way he was just standing there, not doing anything but staring was driving her insane.

Sasuke stared at her a gap. There was nothing there.

"You don't have anything." He murmured out loud, causing the girl to jump in surprise at his words.

"What do you mean?" The words were whispers as she stared at him, not understanding what he meant. Sakura stood still as she watched the boy begin to walk towards her, taking long steps to reach her. It was only seconds later when he was right in front of her, pushing her down on the bed gently, making her sit on the edge.

"I have something. Naruto has something. You, Sakura, have nothing." He told her, glancing down at her area again, causing her to shift uncomfortably. Oh, that was what he meant. Then finally it hit her. Smiling slightly, Sakura giggled. Sasuke didn't know about the birds and the bees, that was what was wrong. Sasuke shot her a glare as her giggles turned into a laugh, all uncomfortableness lost at the moment.

"Sasuke, I have something down there. I just don't have what you have because I'm a girl. Didn't anyone tell you how babies are made?" She asked, smiling up at him with gently eyes. She felt her heart flutter at the thought of him not knowing and that being why he was so curious about the woman's body. She thought it was adorable. But she wouldn't tell him that, lord knew he'd take it as an insult.

"...No"

"Haven't you ever wondered?"

"Never cared." Sakura giggled before shaking her head.

"Sasuke Uchiha wants to restore his clan and yet he doesn't know how babies are made." Sakura giggled at her statement, all thoughts of her exposure gone. Sasuke only glared at her.

"Don't you just order them out of a book or something?" He grumbled irratedly as his scowl got wider when the pink haired girl started the laugh again. What was so funny?

"No, Sasuke. You have to make them." She told him, smiling slightly at the situation at hand. Sasuke rose an eyebrow, telling her to continue. "You see, there's these little things in you that are called sperm and they swim around in a sack; you produce them. And well, there are these little eggs in me that I produce. When a woman and a man are touching and kissing, the mans manhood starts to get bigger as the blood rushes to it. Well when you um-" Sakura blushed slightly as she tried to think about how to put the next part. "When you go to put it in a woman, after a while, the sperm travels through the manhood and into the woman where the sperm latches onto an egg and thus a baby might be created." She explained, shifting uncomfortably. This would be a lot easier to explain if she had something on.

Sasuke remained silent as he stared down at the area of Sakura that was supposed to be the most sensitive. So she did have something down there? And he was supposed to be able to stick his manhood in it? He rose an eyebrow at his thoughts. He was really considering if she was crazy or not. "Spread your legs." He murmured, getting down on his knees in front of the pink haired girl. He was going to figure this out.

"H-huh?" She squeaked as her eyes widened at his command. Sasuke didn't wait for her to comply. Instead, he placed his cool hands on both of her knees slowly pulling them apart. The coolness of his fingers sunk into her flesh as goose bumps invaded her skin. She whimpered slightly at the way his fingers brushed up wards moving up her thighs as they continued to spread her long slim legs, waiting to see the prize.

Sasuke's coal black eyes were fixed on the area that was becoming more and more exposed to him by the minute. Watching how two swollen lumps of skin began to split from each other showing their hidden treasure. He was taken a back at first but then slowly calmed himself down. He had never seen anything like this. It was amazing and yet, strange. The way the skin turned pinker as it reached the inside, the way the wall of skin between the mounds looked incredibly smooth as it led up to a small little bud at the top. But it also led down to a small little hole. He rose an eyebrow. That must have been where he was supposed to insert his manhood at.

Sakura's blush only began to brighten as she watched Sasuke's face get closer to her most private area as he examined it. She didn't know if he knew he was getting so close or not, all she knew was he had this intense look on his face. Like he was really thinking about this. She felt chills travel up her spine as the cool air hit her heated mound. She was more then relieved that she had decided to shave a few minutes ago during her shower.

When a rush of hot air was blown out of Sasuke's nose and hit her heated skin a loud whimper escaped her lips. A gush of liquids pooled out of her lower part, where Sasuke was heatedly exploring with his gaze. The blood rose to her cheeks as she forcefully tried to shut her legs out of embarrassment, but Sasuke only smirked as he fought against her. Sakura shivered as she felt more liquids pore out of her core from the thought of Sasuke forcefully keeping her legs open.

The smirk on the Uchiha's face only widened as he watched more liquid drip from the girl before him. He wasn't stupid. He could guess what it was for. He had been wondering just seconds before how much it must have hurt to rub dry skin on dry skin while in the process of trying to make a baby. Since the liquid was flowing out of the small hole that must have meant that it was to let the manhood slide in easily.

Then an idea came into his head, well more like a curious thought. Slowly, he leaned closer to the heated skin. He could feel Sakura's intense gaze on him as he continued to come closer. This was going to be interesting.

With the flick of his tongue he brought the girl above him down into a shaking puddle of goo. Sakura gasped and yelled out at the same time, causing an amazing sound to Sasuke's ears as he watched the girl throw her enter body back into a laying position on the bed, whimpering over and over again as he continued to move his tongue around her mound.

Bringing his hands up to her hips, he held onto them tightly as his face buried itself deeper into her, trying to get more of the liquids that were now flowing from her. He couldn't believe how good she tasted. It was incredible and indescribable. Like a forbidden fruit. Sucking it up greedily, he couldn't help but smirk as moans escaped the girl above him, adding to his already-to-big-for-it's-own-good pride.

Sakura gritted her teeth together in a desperate attempt to keep her sounds to herself as her hands shot into Sasuke's thick black hair, gripping onto the stands as the silky thread like pieces slipped in and out of her hold. The feeling he was giving her was so intense that she could barely stand it. Sakura never could have imagined something could have felt _this _good. The way his tongue slithered against it, dipping into the small opening and forcing the tip in and out a little, was making her go insane.

"S-S-Sas-Sasuke!" She moaned, gripping his hair tighter as her legs began to try to spread more. Her back ached as her chest heaved from her heavy breathing. _Nothing _could compare to this. And the fact that _Sasuke_ was the one she was sharing this with only made it all the better.

Sasuke continued to lap up the juices, going upwards towards the little bud that was now swollen. He flicked it with his tongue, earning a loud moan from the female before him. This was amazing. The way her body was reacting to him; the way he had her shaking in his hands. He smirked. Taking his teeth he nuzzled the small little hard piece of skin. Sakura whimpered, jumping slightly as his teeth squeezed it in between them, playing with it.

After a while, Sasuke began to feel really uncomfortable. His white shorts began to feel too tight around the area his manhood was pressed up against and every time he moved to try to get comfortable, the fabric would brush up against it causing it to feel abnormal in it's sensitive state. He didn't know what was happening but the feeling wasn't really the best. He wanted something. And he wanted it really bad.

Sakura noticed Sasuke's change in attention to her. The way his licks and nips became careless instead of teasing as they were minutes ago. Opening her eye forcefully, she looked down at the Uchiha half lidded. Something was wrong. His face was scrunched up slightly and his eyes were in a glare as he continued to play with her sensitive area. She didn't understand what was wrong with him at first, but then when she noticed the way he shifted uncomfortably, she figured it out.

"S-Sasuke, stop." Sakura cried in a wimper as she fought with herself to sit up. The Uchiha paused from her tone of voice and glared at her in disapprovel, his lips and face still pressed up against her. "You-Your-your turned on. That's what's wrong with you. That's why you feel so uncomfortable." She blushed slightly at her words as she looked away. "Which means your body wants you to join with mine." She whispered lowly, not wanting him to hear but knew that he had to.

Sasuke stared at her a few seconds longer before pulling away. So, this uncomfortable feeling was his body trying to pressure him into burying himself into his team mate, huh? Interesting. Sasuke smirked as he pulled away and began to unbutton his shorts, quickly pulling at the zipper. Sakura's eyes widened as she watched him yank his dark blue shirt over his head, throwing it across the room as he began to rip at his shorts and boxers. Sakura's face became inflamed.

"S-Sasuke! What do you think you're doing!?" She asked him worriedly as her eyes trailed up and down his now completely naked body. She couldn't believe this. Was he seriously thinking about-ugh! This was scary, and she didn't know what to say or do. It wasn't as though she didn't want it to happen, she just didn't know how to react or what to expect, besides pain. Oh there was going to be a lot of that she knew.

"You got the seal placed, didn't you?" Was his answer as he crawled over her body, settling himself on top as his member brushed up against her heat. They both gasped at the feeling as Sasuke gritted his teeth and leaned his forehead against hers. Waiting for her answer was the definition of _torture _in his eyes at the moment.

"Y-Yes" She squealed, rolling and bucking her hips into his as his member continued to brush and poke her. Oh god was she about to go crazy if something didn't happen in the next few seconds. All negative thoughts were out the window and all she wanted was for him to do something.

As if reading her mind, Sasuke jammed his member into her heated core. His eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feeling, his whole body shaking. It was the most amazing, out of this world feeling he had ever had. Her muscles squeezed his hardened manhood as her fluids stuck to his heated skin. The way the pulsing of their two private places were staying in rythem with each other only made him smirk.

On the other hand, Sakura was shaking out of control from the pain that had over taken her lower region. She had never felt something so _awful _in her life. In a way it did feel perfect, the way he fit so tightly and neatly in her as if he was meant to be there made her heart flutter. But if it were anyone else the experience wouldn't have been at all pleasurable. She knew it was going to hurt the first time. So many people told her that the first time wouldn't be any fun at all but she never imagined it to be this bad.

Sasuke glanced down at the girl below him to only have his smirk fade into a frown. Her face was scrunched up and her eyes clenched closed. Her teeth were grinding against each other as her hands grasped onto his upper arm so tightly he felt them going numb. What was wrong with her? Did she not feel what he was feeling? Or was it so amazing for her that she just looked like she was in pain?

Glancing down between them to see what it looked like to have his shaft buried in her, his eyes widened. Red. Blood. Liquid. They were dripping from her and covering the hilt of him, tainting him. His body began to shake as his eyes widened. Shooting his gaze back up to the girls face his mind began to swirl. Tears swarmed into his eyes for the first time in years as thoughts of what he had just done to her began to eat him a live.

"D-Did I break you?!" He asked her, fear and helplessness laced in his tone. Sakura squinted one eye open to look at the Uchiha to only have her breath taken away. Both eyes shot open as she stared at him for a moment. She had to be dreaming. That was it. Because there was no way Sasuke Uchiha, _the _Sasuke Uchiha could have so much _emotion_ written on his face. He actually looked _human._ "I-I-I don't know what to do, I didn't mean to, I mean I didn't want to-"

"Shh... I'm not broken, Sasuke." Sakura murmured sweetly to the Uchiha she loved with all her heart. She withdrew her hands from his arms and gently placed them into his hair, pulling his head down to lay on her chest. She felt him stiffen as his cheek hit her right breast, but after a moment he relaxed, allowing her to run her fingers lovingly through his hair as she tried to comfort her.

"Why is there blood?" He asked, closing his eyes in contentment as her fingers scraped the top of his scalp lovingly. He couldn't help but feel happy. His mother had used to play with his hair like Sakura was doing at the moment and it always made him feel safe. He truly did care for Sakura. A lot. When he had saw the blood, he remembered his parents blood that was plattered on the floor from his older brother and couldn't bare to think that he had broken this special cherry blossom under him.

"It was my first time so you broke through my hymen. It's a bearrier that tells that your pure or not." She explained to him, smiling down. She couldn't believe how much he was letting her in at the moment. This was surely marked as the best day of her life....

.....

"Sakura! Have you seen Sasuke? I can't find him anywh-" Until now. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" A scream erupted from the blond haired idiots mouth as his eyes widened and he took in the scene before him. "Teme! Get off of Sakura!"

"Dobe, shut up and get o-"

"Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke-teme is rapping Sakura! He's touching her! He's touching her!" Naruto yelled as he threw his hands up in the air and began to run in a circle, screaming for his sensei. Sakura Blushed red as she quickly tried to get dressed before things got worse, Sasuke doing the same. Why oh why did such a great moment have to be ruined?

"Naruto! Settle down he wasn-"

"I can't believe this! I mean I'm glad that you're not gay and all but rapping Sakuraisn't the answer! We need peace in the word not rapists!" His over dramatic voice over powered Sakura's. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he listened to his stupid friend go on and on, screaming for Kakashi every few seconds. When he finally did show up, Naruto was too busy screaming Sasuke's ear off that He didn't notice.

"Naruto I hope there is a good reason for waking me up in the middle of the night." The gray haired man sighed, rubbing the back of his head sleepily.

"Sasuke-teme was raping Sakura!"

Sasuke growled. "I wasn't rapping her you jack ass!" Sasuke yelled, more angry then he had been in a while. Naruto flinched away as he watched the glare the Uchiha was sending him grow killer. Sakura gently placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, trying to tell him to calm down and that it was alright. Kakashisighed. He had tried to avoid this. He really didn't expect for Sakura to actually go get the seal so she and Sasuke could mess around. At first, he thought he was safe cause Sasuke was beginning to ignore her again, but apparently not. Hormonal teens, what were you going to do with them?

"Alright kids. Looks like we are going to have to talk about the birds and the bees." Kakashi told them, sighing in discomfort. Sakura's eyes widened as her whole face turned red. They couldn't have that talk! Not while she was the only female with three males talking about the male and female body! How embarrassing!

"Um, Kakashi-Sensei, I've already heard this, don't you think I could go out side and not have to sit through this. It's kind of embarrassing." Sakura told him with a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of her head. Kakashi looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"I suppose." He murmured, causing the pink haired girl to smile happily, about to jump off the bed when the Uchiha spoke.

"I've heard it already too. Sakura was just showing me how it worked." His teasing voice couldn't help but leak out. Sakura whipped her head around to glare at the Uchiha who only smirked. He was on cloud nine at the moment and teasing her was on his list of to do's.

"Wait! So Sakura was rapping Sasuke!" Naruto screeched in surprise. Sakura groaned.

"No one was rapping anyone!" She yelled angrily, pulling the hair out of her head as she gritted her teeth. This team was _impossible._

"Well, I guess that only leaves you Naruto. Now, where should I start-" Kakashi turned his attention to the blond, about to tell him how babies were made as Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the room and snickered when they heard Naruto's reply.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Don't you see what they are doing!? Now they are going to go stain my bed while I'm stuck listening to some lecture I already know!" He whined. Sasuke smirked as he watched the girl next to him laugh at their idiot of a friend.

"He's such a dobe." Sasuke murmured, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Sakura turned to look at him with a smile before giggling again.

"He sure is." Sasuke nodded in response as he leaned in and planted a small kiss on Sakura's lips, causing the girls cheeks to turn red and her eyes to widen. "S-Sasuke?"

"I came the the conclusion that you're mine."

* * *

Just so you know this turned out awful in my opinion. I was hoping for a better outcome but whatever. =.= I hope you all liked it cause that's who I wrote it for! :D This was the Sequel to "Caught" so if you haven't read that you might want to so you'll understand some things. :) I know Sasuke was a little OOC in some parts, but we have to remember they are 14 years old in this, I went back and watched some of the first episodes and I can see him saying a lot of the stuff I made him say if he were in this situation. I love the first few episodes, they make me smile. :) The new ones make me frown. :(


End file.
